Um Passarinho Verde me Contou
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Hey, ninguém nunca me disse que fazer serenatas era tão divertido. Bebidas, uma linda mulher, um luar deslumbrante e... um Passaro Verde? [Royai]


**Um Passarinho Verde me Contou**

"Um martini não faz mal à ninguém, Roy."

Foi com essa desculpa que Hughes me enrolou umas... oito vezes seguidas. E, uhul, tenho que admitir eu ele está certo!

Nunca me senti tão bem na vida! Parece até que tenho doze anos novamente. Hey, essas festas do quartel não são tão ruins assim! Quando foi que Armstrong deixou toda aquela cabeleira crescer? Não faço idéia. Bem, está horrível assim.

Então eu vou até lá e digo isso a ele.

"Oh, céus," responde o Major, depois de eu terminar um longo discurso sobre como ele ficava muito melhor com o penteado antigo e agora parecendo um grande cogumelo e hey vocês sabiam que o fungo usado para de fazer LSD é o espigão de centeio e... "Alguém, por favor, leve o Mustang para casa." Ele continua, discretamente olhando para Hughes com uma expressão quase assassina.

"Não olhe para mim" fala Hughes, levantando as mãos defensivamente. "Roy exagerou na bebida, não é minha culpa, eu vivo dizendo para ele arranjar uma esposa para uma situação como essa..."

Nesse ponto eu paro de ouvir. Um passarinho verde vem na minha direção com uma carinha tão amigável que eu não posso deixar de encará-lo.

"Hughes está certo, sabe?" Diz o passarinho, balançando a pequenina cabeça.

"Que é você, minha consciência?" Eu pergunto, segurando o canarinho e sacudindo. "Que legal."

"Solte-me, seu bruto!" Diz o passarinho, batendo na minha grande, gorda e pesada mão com sua asinha de passarinho. Oh, céus, minha consciência é uma menina. Ou um gay. Talvez as duas coisas. Talvez minha consciência seja uma versão ave de Envy.

Oh, _céus._

Enfim, o pássaro dá um jeito de se libertar da minha mão e prossegue com seu discurso. "Hughes está certo, Roy. Tem que se casar logo! Daqui a pouco vai ficar velho e nenhuma mulher vai querer sair com você e você vai ficar em casa sozinho e abandonado às moscas e vai dizer 'oh porque não me casei como disseram o Hughes e aquele charmoso pássaro verde?'"

Meu Deus, essa coisa não respira. Ela não é viva. Ela é um Humunculus.

Será que é mesmo Envy?

"Você está ME OUVINDO?" O pássaro/Envy fica repentinamente irado e me bate com uma força incrível para uma asinha daquele tamanho.

Mas eu ouvi, sim. Tenho que ir conseguir uma esposa. Agora.

"Hughes!" Eu me levanto de repente e quase perco o equilíbrio. Quase. "Você está certo!"

O General brigadeiro, que provavelmente já parou de falar nesse assunto há muito tempo, me encara, confuso.

"Vou conseguir uma esposa!"

Então, eu saio apressadamente da festa, mas ainda a tempo de ouvir um "Alguém prepare um destacamento amanhã para investigar um provável seqüestro".

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Quase meia hora depois, eu afinal consigo chegar onde queria. Puxa, o que há com essas ruas? Elas são em ziguezague. Às vezes ficam estreitas, para de repente ficarem bem largas. Que coisa esquisita.

O passarinho verde não parava de falar "não devia beber tanto", "olha o outro carro, idiota!", "Aquilo não é uma rua estreita, é um poste visto de lado!" e outras coisas sem-sentido. Afinal, quem dirige aqui, eu ou ele?

"Da próxima vez, eu dirijo." Responde a versão ave de Envy, saindo desajeitadamente do carro. Não me importo. Olho para a casa à minha frente com um sorriso.

Ahh! É uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer! Desde que ouvi Riza cantarolar 'Ame no hi wa no thank you', meses atrás. Um daqueles dias sem nada para fazer no trabalho (e uma misteriosa pilha de papéis no canto da minha mesa) e ela cantando as duas partes do dueto na mesa dela... não pude não ouvir.

Qual é a graça de cantar um dueto em solo?

"Party!" _(Festa!) _Eu grito de repente.

Ouço alguma coisa cair pesadamente no chão lá dentro e tenho a leve impressão de que foi a própria Riza.

"Shanpan no Rain, Sekushi na lady..." _(Chuva de Champagne, Bela dama) _continuo, e ouço os passos apressados dela. Quando sua cabeça loura surge na janela, eu pisco do meu melhor modo sedutor. "Kiss de esukooto?" _(Um beijo por acompanhá-la?)_

"Coronel!" Ela grita de repente, me cortando. Meh. Estraga-prazeres. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"O que parece que estou fazendo?" Pergunto, mais para minha consciência (o tal pássaro verde) do que qualquer coisa. Pelo modo como ela perguntou, eu devo estar parecendo uma coruja pirada urrando.

"Cantando debaixo da minha janela," ah, bem. Dã. Talvez porque seja exatamente o que estou fazendo. "Mas por porque —raios!— está fazendo isso?"

Pense rápido, Roy, pense rápido!

"Sei lá!"

Brilhante!

Riza revira os olhos de maneira adorável e seu sorrio. Hu, hu, hu. Mal sabe ela que foi escolhida para ser minha esposa.

"Coronel, isso é uma cantada?" Oops! Mulher esperta! Pense, Roy, pense...

"Continua cantando, seu imbecil!" Grita,de repente, o passarinho. Digo, Envy. Digo... melhor eu obedecer agora.

"Saa showtime, koi no message... Nano ni moonlight isshun de kieta." _(Agora é hora do show, tirando uma mensagem de amor o luar desapareceu num instante)_ Eu canto de modo bastante dramático e alto. Riza parece desesperada. Hah, está no papo.

"Coronel, o que os vizinhos vão _pensar_?" Ela diz, olhando para os lados como se esperasse ver alguma velha maluca correndo para mim com um rolo de macarrão. Hey, tem uma ali! Ah, quer dizer, era só uma caixa de correio.

"Vão pensar que formamos uma ótima dupla." Eu respondo alegremente, e soluço. Droga de efeitos colaterais da bebida. "Vamos, é a sua parte agora!"

"Minha parte?" Ela repete.

"É, a sua vez de começar a cantar!"

"Cantar?" Ah, meu Deus, como é difícil falar com as mulheres.

"É. Não quero soar retardado, mas um dueto é pra ser cantado, bem—em dueto!" Eu falo, passando a mão pelos cabelos. O adorável passarinho verde decidiu que não ia deixar passar em branco.

"Realmente soou retardado." Ele diz, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Espere. Pássaros não tem sobrancelhas.

"Mas, coronel—" começa Riza, sendo imediatamente cortada por mim.

"Vamos! Você _sabe_ a letra!" eu imploro com uma carinha caprichada de cãozinho perdido na chuva. Funciona noventa e nove por cento das vezes.

"Não, coronel." Maldito um por cento!

Então, vou ter que apelar.

"Tenente, isso é uma ordem!" Eu digo com minha melhor voz autoritária. Como meu amiguinho pássaro Envy começou a rir, deduzo que devo ter soado patético. Porque tenho que cambalear, afinal?

Riza suspira e cantarola baixinho. "Ame hi wa ureshii kedo, noh thank you..." _(Dias de chuva são agradáveis, mas não obrigada)_ Ow. Isso não teve a menor emoção.

"Com mais fé, Tenente Hawkeye! Caramba, eu estava cantando de coração aqui embaixo!" Ela parece desesperada, uma vez que elevei a voz dessa vez. Deve estar preocupada com os vizinhos novamente. Bah, danem-se eles.

"Ame hi wa ureshii kedo, NOH THANK YOU!" _(Dias de chuva são agradáveis, mas NÃO OBRIGADA!) _Ela canta entre dentes. A parte do_ 'não obrigada'_ pereceu realmente quase real. Que lindo.

"Oh oh... manuke na lonely man!" _(Oh oh... um homem tolo e solitário!) _eu canto com emoção, e começo a ouvir algumas vozes dentro das casas mais próximas. Riza parece suar frio e então a cantar realmente rápido.

"Demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii no yo" _(Mas este tipo de cena é bonitinha) _meu Deus, ela quase sibilou isso. Ela não percebeu que é para ser romântico? Terei de ser romântico e dramático pelos dois, então.

"Me ni shizuku ga shimiru!" _(Gotas encharcando seus olhos!) _eu canto e, pondo uma mão sobre o peito e esticando a outra para Riza, continuo, o mais teatralmente possível. "Ima dakiyosete kono te de, Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai no saaaaaaaa!" _(Agora vou abraçá-la com essas mãos. Sabe, quero fazê-la queimaaaaaaar!)_

Oops. Escolha errada de palavras. Você é mesmo genial, Roy.

Riza cora violentamente e bate a janela, trancando-a. Nada do que eu disse conseguiu fazer com que minha Tenente abrisse nosso portal de comunicação novamente, e eu fui obrigado a desistir quando os vizinhos começaram a jogar coisas em mim.

Na verdade, minha consciência/Passarinho verde/Envy me obrigou a desistir.

"Bem," eu suspiro, fechando a porta do carro. Um sapato tamanho 42 atingiu o vidro de trás. "fica para outra hora o nosso dueto. É uma pena, estávamos indo tão bem..."

**Fim.**

**Trecho retirado do diário de Roy Mustang, dia seguinte:**

**Estranhamente, não me lembro de nada da noite passada. Deve ter sido a festa do quartel, mas por algum motivo a única imagem que me vem á cabeça é um pássaro verde com uma estranha semelhança com o humunculus Envy me mandando dormir por que a ressaca do dia seguinte será terrível. (Devo acrescentar que ele está certo)**

**Por algum motivo a tenente Hawkeye não falou comigo durante o dia inteiro e nem sequer me dirigiu o olhar. Quando perguntei qual era o problema, ela respondeu um sarcástico: 'dias de chuva, hein?'. Não entendi.**

**Agora vou me deitar, minha cabeça está me matando...**

* * *

**Hmm... Er-- oi.**

**Esta é minha resposta ao desafio relâmpago do Fórum Mundo dos Fics! ---- O tema era _serenata_ e Fullmetal é meu mais recente vício. Royai é tão bonitinho! Esses dois ficam lindos juntos! XD**

**Enfim, Ame no hi wa no thank you é um dueto que é REALMENTE cantado pelo Roy e pela Riza. Não sei onde, mas, bem, eu encontrei essa música por aí e é cantada pelos dubladores - De forma que era perfeita para o fic.**

**Enfim, tomara que tenham rido XD Minha irmã sugeriu fazer uma continuação em que também a Riza fica bêbada e ambos se casam no embalo da bebida... bah, que preguiça de escrever **

**E tenho TANTA coisa pendente, ainda... Leitores de ACF jogando coisas em nossa pobre autora Ouch o-x**

**Bem, adiós!**

**Heaven's Demon**


End file.
